miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
World of Trouble
"}} "World of Trouble" is the eighteenth episode of Miami Vice's fifth season and the first of four "lost" episodes aired after the series finale "Freefall" aired. It premiered on June 14, 1989. Summary Al Lombard, thought to be dead, returns to Miami to see his son and the grandson he never knew, while eluding his rival Librizzi's hitmen. Plot Crockett & Tubbs are attending a demonstration of a new weapon "that will revolutionize the war on drugs". They meet FBI Agent Hanley, who will help put on the show. Meanwhile, a group of "caterers" have arrived carrying automatic weapons. Lawrence Fowler, is the creator of HAVOC (High Voltage Vehicle Override Capacitor), designed as a "stun gun" for vehicles instead of people. Just then the "caterers" arrive, steal HAVOC under a hail of gunfire, and escape, using the weapon to stop a pursuing Metro police car cold. The one gunman killed was Johnny Gottman, recent parolee and low-rent muscle. Crockett tells Hanley the thieves had inside help, as they knew about the demonstration and layout. Tubbs finds a card on Gottman regarding "Mooring 89" and go check it out. On the yacht Gulfstreamer II they find Hans Weitzler, a major arms dealer, and Sal Lombard arrives to finalize the deal with Weitzler for HAVOC, but demands an additional $100,000 because of Gottman's death, and gives the dealer 48 hours to come up with it, and Crockett & Tubbs fill in Hanley. Sal arrives at his place and his father is waiting for him, having been in hiding since Librizzi put a contract on him four years ago. Sal tells his dad he packages capital for real estate projects (instead of his real profession), and Lombard is back to have his family around him, and finds Sal's wife, Rita has a son named Tommy, when Lombard asks to see him, Sal lets him know Rita feels he's a bad influence, but will speak to her. Crockett & Tubbs spot Lombard leaving (and bust him), and follow him while Switek tails Sal. Lombard tells about his travels while in exile, including a rumored Jamaican trip where Librizzi's men caught up to him, only all ended up having fatal accidents. Lombard's lawyer comes in to pick him up, seems the charges against him were dropped "in the interest of justice due to Mr. Lombard's 'failing health' (which he's fine now that he's home)". Lombard and Sal are walking on the marina, still under the impression Sal is doing well legit, when Sal has to make a call to Fowler, who wants to see him ASAP (because he's involved in HAVOC's disappearance). Fowler is panicking about the FBI searching the lab and questioning everyone in it, Sal assures him he'll make enough money to start his own lab, but Lombard overhears and wants Sal to forget about his plan, and that he lied about his business, then Sal brings up the old wounds about their relationship. Just then a hitman shoots down Sal, who mentions a "package at the post office" before he dies. Crockett & Tubbs express their condolences to Lombard, and promise to find the ones who killed Sal. Lombard knows it was Librizzi's men that killed him, and doesn't listen to Crockett that going after his former boss would result in burying father and son. Librizzi is angry about the hit being blown, saying that he set Lombard up, even buying the judge who dropped the charge. Switek gets a composite on Fowler while Lombard is unsuccessful in getting the package back. Crockett & Tubbs stop by Fowler's car who said Systex (his employer) stole HAVOC and gave him $5000 in bonus money, while Sal offered $200,000, but he doesn't know where HAVOC is other than Sal sent it to his uncle. Lombard stops by to see Rita who blows him off saying Tommy doesn't need a grandfather who is a gangster, so Lombard arranges to have money sent to him without knowing who it came from. Meanwhile, Librizzi's hitmen are back and heading for Lombard's place, but the former gangster kills one and wounds the other who tells all to Lombard, then a helicopter flies over Librizzi's place and dumps the dead hitman into the pool where he & his girl are swimming. Librizzi stops by Weitzler's yacht and informs him that his vendetta against Lombard cost him the HAVOC and gives him five days to find it or else. Gina & Trudy bring in the reports of the shootout at Lombard's place, while Al stops by to see Tommy and brings him a remote control car, then Rita stops by and tells him that Sal wanted to be like him, died protecting him, and wants Lombard to stay out of their lives. Crockett brings Lombard in for help in bringing Librizzi down, for his & his grandson's sake, by getting HAVOC for him to use to get Librizzi--''only'' if Lombard doesn't kill his rival. Lombard goes to see his lawyer Mike, who tells him that Librizzi set him up, but Mike steps on a button, bringing in a guard who shoots him. The shooting is a set up, Lombard is not hurt, to be put into the Witness Protection program, while Crockett calls Librizzi to offer HAVOC in exchange for $200,000. Rita drives by a daycare to drop Tommy off, while Lombard stops by to see him and take him a lunchbox, and to let him know his grandpa would be going away for awhile (Tommy thinks he's going to heaven with his daddy), and will think about him every day. Librizzi arrives at the marina where Crockett, Tubbs & HAVOC are waiting, and they demonstrate it by blowing up Librizzi's boat. The exchange is made, but Lombard shows up ready to pull a gun out, saying "this one's for my son", then Librizzi shoots Lombard and Crockett & Tubbs kill Librizzi. Lombard as it turns out was unarmed, thereby keeping his word, asks Crockett to tell Rita to explain things to Tommy, and Lombard dies. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo (credit only) Guest Stars *Dennis Farina as Al Lombard *Luca Bercovici as Hans Weitzler *Julian Brams as Rita Lombard *Vincent Schiavelli as Lawrence Fowler *Ned Eisenberg as Frederico Librizzi *Tim Quill as Salvatore "Sal" Lombard Co-Starring *Fred James Arunzullo as Gino *Ari Bargil as Tommy Lombard *W. Paul Bodie as Police Officer *Traber Burns as Mike Sattler *David Caprita as Bodyguard *Tom Kouchalakos as FBI Agent Hanley *Marc Macaulay as Johnny Cottman *Grant Norman as Gate Guard *Mel Shrawder as Colonel *Bhetty Waldron as Clerk Notes *Edward James Olmos (Castillo) does not appear at all in this episode. *This and the following two episodes were aired at 10:00pm on Wednesday nights. *Something similar to the HAVOC technology was used in the series Jericho, stopping all cars except those without computer-guided electronic systems (mostly early 1970s and earlier models). *All of the non-Tim Truman music used in the episode is instrumental; no vocal music is used. * Dennis Farina is also one of several Miami Vice guest stars to appear in Michael Mann's 1986 film Manhunter, alongside Garcelle Beauvais (from "The Maze"), Bill Cwikowski (from "No Exit"), Chris Elliott (from "Down for the Count (Part II)"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Michele Shay (from "Theresa" and "Badge of Dishonor"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"). Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott also had a small role in the film, although his single scene was deleted from the theatrical cut of the movie. *Crockett's warmer relationship with Al Lombard in this episode is a continuation of their development the last time they met, in the season 1 finale "Lombard", in which Crockett went from deeply resenting the crime boss -- on account of his friend Barbara Carrow's murder, allegedly carried out on Lombard's orders -- to developing a degree of respect for him over the course of their time together in protective custody. Their relationship has even grown to the point where Crockett now displays genuine remorse at his death. * Tim Quill replaces Michael DeLorenzo in the role of Sal Lombard for this episode. This change in casting marks one of only a few times recurring characters on Miami Vice were played by different actors between appearances. Other examples include Billy Crockett, May Ying and Ma Sek. At the time of filming, DeLorenzo was cast in the series Head of the Class and was thus unavailable to reprise the role. * Clearly, Crockett has evidently taken a cue from Eddie Kaye (the man who blew up his beloved Daytona) by using the client's expensive mode of transportation for a demonstration. During their meet with Librizzi, Crockett (under the guise of Burnett) is questioned as to whether the HAVOC system will work. To answer the question, he points the device at Librizzi's speedboat, launches a charge, and totals the craft. Production Notes *Filmed: March 9, 1989 - March 17, 1989 *Production Code: 63922 *Production Order: 107 Filming Locations *Jockey Club Marina 11111 Biscayne Bvd, Miami (Weitzler's marina, later Lombard and Sal walk) *1000 Brickell Bay Drive (Lombard reappears) *Brickell Ave Bridge and River Walk behind Hyatt Hotel at Miami River (Lombard/Sal walk, later Sal is shot) *Jimbo's Place at Arthur J.Lamb Rd on Virginia Key, Key Biscayne (Final confrontation Librizzi/Lombard) Music *"Paseo de Gracia" by The Alan Parsons Project (Lombard sees Tommy in daycare) *"Inspiration" by Gipsy Kings (Librizzi arrives at marina) Tim Truman Music *"Drives Up" (Librizzi hit men attack Lombard in his home) Quotes *"Hans Weitzler, living proof that man did evolve from slime!" -- Crockett *"Al, you're in Miami, don't even jaywalk!" -- Crockett to Lombard *"Now don't go all squirrelly on us, Larry!"--''Crockett to Fowler as he freaks out about police involvement'' *"If you want to kill yourself Al, go suck a tailpipe, but don't shoot it out in Miami. It scares the tourists." -- Crockett to Lombard *"How'd you like the demo?"'' -- Burnett to Librizzi after destroying Librizzi's speedboat to prove the authenticity of the HAVOC device'' Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes with absent cast members